


Yes, You Have

by muffinoverlord



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinoverlord/pseuds/muffinoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>actually fuck my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, You Have

**Author's Note:**

> bitch

fuck off !!!!!


End file.
